


Dancing For Rain

by BlackBeltDancer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardat-Yakshi, Drama Llama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect - Freeform, Reaper War, Reapers, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeltDancer/pseuds/BlackBeltDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Ardat Yakshi DNA carrier in a universe that doesn't want you, where you are being constantly hunted, is a death sentence. Ayla can't find a safe harbor anywhere, and she is stuck with a guard that doesn't like her. Life is incredibly difficult. Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware does, lucky them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please note - this is based off a fan theory that the Ardat-Yakshi DNA carriers are either placed in work environments or leave to live in monasteries. I suppose this makes this a slight AU version of the ME universe, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it!***
> 
> This is my first Mass Effect fic...hope you like it! Please leave me comments, concrit, anything at all! Thanks in advance!

Chapter One

A furrowed brow was all that showed over the current project: scones. These oddly shaped little treats were from the intergalactic cookbook, nestled in-between recipes for Hanar mulled wine and a Krogan Pyjak roast. Neither one sounded particularly appetizing that afternoon, but the triangular pastry from Earth seemed like it would be a wonderful thing to try. Ayla T’hirah was no stranger to the intricacies of interstellar cuisine, but actually cooking the stuff was a whole new game to her. Still, there was time to kill here in abundance. 

The moon was a small one, an Asari controlled rock on the far fringes of Outer Council Space. It was one that few people knew of, and the Asari council made sure of that, taking care to mark it off the maps and charts. Captains and navigators were taught that this particular planet was not one to be trifled with, and with good reason. A moon full of Ardat-Yakshi was something that very few people, Asari or otherwise, wanted to come near for any reason. 

No one who came here to live ever left again. It was just the way of things.

This was a sanctuary for the Asari that were either of the cursed bloodline or carried the potential DNA, which made them a possible threat. There were more of the first and less of the second kind here, which made Ayla a bit of a singularity. So far, there were only two other Asari like her in the sanctuary, and they generally kept to themselves. Both had come in together only a year prior, unknown to each other but having become friendly on their trip in, though they had yet to become very congenial with anyone else. Ayla aimed to remedy that; after all, she had been putting it off for too long.

Warm vapor was swirling up from her little creations, and a single blue finger poked at the crispy outer crust. A few had turned too-dark brown, some were perfectly tinged amber, and all of them had something in them called cho-co-late chips. Whatever the little things were, they smelled divine, and left muddy stains on Ayla’s bright blue fingertips. She licked the remains off with a contended hum. Maybe this would do the trick in making her some new friends…after all, most of the other Asari in the sanctuary liked her well enough, so trying to make friends with the others shouldn’t be too hard. She plucked up the prettiest of the bunch, wrapped them in cloth napkins, then took off for her new neighbor’s apartment.

The peachy-purple sunset was just beginning to appear in the sky, finger-painted in with the bright aqua they were treated with daily. She could hear the ocean crashing in with rhythmic tones. Even though she spent every evening down on the coast, it still made her smile to hear that calming sound. It soothed herm relieved the distress of not being home on Thessia where she belonged. She missed being able to go to some of the parties and events, but here she was able to at least live a life of luxury among the outcasts. Being a carrier of the gene, but not an actual Ardat-Yakshi, plus the niece of the Consort, gave her a great deal of freedom and a life of privilege. 

Ayla walked a good half mile down to the apartment. She paused. There was a good possibility that this plan could backfire on her, but she was going to give it a try anyway. A steadying breath and she knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

Another timid knock and she rocked back and forth on her toes. Warm dirt squished pleasingly under her toes, and the sweet, citrusy tang that this particular moon’s dirt happened to be flavored with wafted up with an intoxicating aroma. A few moments later the door finally creaked open and a pair of bright emerald eyes peeked around the edge at her. 

“I just wanted to bring you a gift, and invite you over to visit for dinner soon.” Ayla held up her gift like it was an offering to the Goddess. 

The girl creaked the door open a few inches wider, then cautiously reached out and took the proffered gift. She opened it up and a small, crooked grin crossed her lips, though she seemed confused by the pastry. 

“Thank you…and we will see. I don’t know that I can make it to dinner any time soon, but perhaps…” She tried to look as hopeful as possible, but Ayla knew that it wasn’t going to happen. An understanding smile was offered back. 

“That’s fine. When you feel ready, just let me know, and I will be happy to have both of you over.” With that, she gave a polite nod, then turned and headed back for home. She turned to wave at them once more, a light giggle escaping when she saw that there were two sets of bright blue heads peeking out from behind the sheer curtains at her. Ayla waved at them again and the two heads disappeared out of sight. Oh well…you can’t win them all.

Instead of heading back home, she veered off to the right and headed down to the beach. Might as well enjoy the last bit of the warm evening while she could. The soft beach grass tickled her shins as she moved, prickling at the bottom of her feet and shifting under her heels with the oncoming sand. The surf was ebbing in, the white bubbling foam and deep blue-green a vivid mirror for the evening sky. She wandered through the pebble and shell-strewn sands, picking up a few and tossing them nonchalantly into the eddies and swirls. The satisfying plunk brought a bit more joy in her life when it was already hard to think too cheerfully about being trapped on a planet for the rest of your very long life, with no one to share it with. 

Ayla picked a particularly sandy spot to rest on and plopped down, scooping up a small handful of the light brown particles and letting it fall back through her fingers, piling up into small pyramids beside her. She swirled her fingers through the sand, staring at the stars that were just beginning to come out in the deepening sky. Something was different tonight though, as the silvery stars weren’t the only thing in the night sky. There were bright red dots sparkling in among the stars weren’t normal, and Ayla blinked at them, her brow furrowing in confusion at the scarlet lights. As she watched them, her deep violet eyes widened in shock as she realized the lights were coming closer and closer.

The girl scrambled to her feet, her lavender gown fluttering behind her as she slipped through the sand dunes and sea grass toward the buildings. She turned to glance back at the lights, but she didn’t have to look far; the bright red globes were shining down from many different angles, coming in from several places above. Her bare feet slapped along, speeding her back up to the small encampment where the guards and the residents were coming out of buildings and into the streets to gawk at the sight above them. 

A terrified scream came from one of the Asari, but it was drowned out by a much louder sound: the grinding whine from whatever the red light brought with it. A rumble came through the earth, shaking the very ground and knocking Ayla off her feet. An explosion blew through the town. All around her, the buildings were crumbling, and she slowly got to her feet. Only a few feet from her lay the body of one of her friends. What the hell was going on? She stared, but only for a moment. There were loud booms coming from behind her – she had to get up and move, now. 

There was something moving in and out among the buildings, creatures that she had never seen before, but that rang eerily similar of Turians, just with cords and lights and something much more inherently evil about them. They were running in and out of the houses, grabbing the Ardat-Yakshi or those that carries the genes and dragging them from their homes, but killing and leaving the guards. Screams filled the air and blood covered the ground. Ayla felt her gut churning, and she ducked down behind a pile of rubble, trying to calm her breathing and thinking of what on earth she could do to get out of this mess she was finding herself in. 

She glanced around, looking for a ship, seeing if there was something at all that was still workable to get her off of the planet. There was a dock a half mile out of town that should still have something available, and she would have to make a run for it and just hope for the best. With a deep breath, Ayla grabbed her skirt and took off. A deep shriek sounded behind her, and another joined it as two of the creatures began to chase after her. Ayla wove her way through some of the rubble and bodies, trying to put some large obstacles between herself and her pursuers. 

Ayla shoved a barrel over and kept on running. Maybe this would give her just a few more seconds to get away. She could only hope. Where was everyone else? Had they all been taken? Were they all dead?

Don’t look back. Don’t ever look back. 

The pain that radiated from her feet could only mean that she had torn them up on the rubble. She had to push through the agony and keep trying for the docks. It was all she could focus on, all she could think about. If she could just get to a ship, she could make it off this rock. 

As she scrambled over the top of a roof, Ayla nearly choked. One of the intruders, its back to her, was standing barely a block from her. She half-slid, half-crawled down the other side of the roof, cringing at the sound of falling debris; the cacophony was surely going to alert the creature, and she would have to find somewhere to hide. She glanced around, the fear gripping the middle of her spine, threatening to break it. A dumpster was close enough that she might be able to crawl to it, if that thing would just keep looking away. 

But, her luck wasn’t that good.

It started to glance around, searching for the source of the clattering. 

Ayla cursed, crawling along the dirt and stones, desperate to get out of the line of sight. How many times had she been up and down this street when it looked normal? It looked so different now. So very, very different. Ayla glanced around the edge of the dumpster, the smooth, white plexi-glass offering an opaque hideout. She scrabbled her way into the trash-filled receptacle, gagging and burrowing herself into the muck to keep from being seen. 

Steps come close, paused, and Ayla held her breath. The papers and fruit peels stuck to her skin, trying to help her keep hidden from sight, as if they would be of better camouflage for her. Whatever it was only stood nearby for a moment, then took off, leaving Ayla there, tears rolling down her cheeks, her dirty hands clasped over her mouth, keeping the scream from dribbling out. 

How long she sat there in the filth, she wasn’t sure. When she was sure that the danger had passed and it was safe enough she could get out, Ayla slowly, cautiously peeked her head out. There wasn’t a thing nearby, but she could hear distant screams even still. Without more hesitation, she clambered out of the trash bin and took off at a limping run. 

The dock was empty, thankfully, and most of the ships were left in lovely little rows. From one to another she ran, trying to get the doors to open. No luck. She didn’t even know what the damn things were called. It seemed that quite a few of the panels were short circuiting, making it impossible to open these up. She cursed again, grabbing at the ends of her crest, turning to look at the end of the dock. 

There. There was another transformer, buzzing away, and attached to it was one last ship, its VI interface still up and running. The last little flicker of hope sparked in her chest, making her heart ache. A guttural scream, tinged with a metallic twang made her halt all her thoughts. The mist that swirled around her only added to the eerie sound. It twisted into her gut, setting into the very corners of her mind, like a haunted memory that you couldn’t shake. She took off for that last ship, refusing to die on this Goddess-forsaken planet. 

The shuttle looked so welcoming, so warm and inviting. The VI crackled and snapped in the fog of the evening, but it was just enough to see by. Her fingers shook and trembled so terribly that she almost could not push the button to open the door. Thankfully, with all the chaos going on, she didn’t need an override code to get into the ship. She could get out of here. She could leave this death trap. 

A terrible thought struck her.

What if there were survivors? What if she just left them here, alone, to die, on this wretched planet?

Ayla punched in the coordinates for the one place she knew would be the safest harbor, and paused, fingers hovering over the buttons to jettison her ship out of the atmosphere. She watched, carefully scanning the mist for any sign of movement, praying silently under her breath for one of the other Asari to come stumbling toward the only means of escape they had left. 

But no one came. No one ever came. 

No one, except the monsters that were hunting them.

They came dashing through the rubble and the fog toward the dock, looking as if they were in the middle of a terror filled nightmare. Ayla felt the grip of fear twist around her back and plant a firm hold on her neck. Without wasting one more moment, she slammed her fist down on the auto pilot button, and the shuttle took off, engine roaring to life. The screams of the creatures were lost in the thunder of the ship. 

Ayla stood there for a moment, watching the map, making sure it was all correct. Yes, the Citadel. She would go there and meet up with the one person who would take her in without hesitation. But before she could even think of any more plans, she felt her knees buckle, and she crumpled to the floor, the cool metal a welcome to her hot skin. Tears roiled up and spilled over her cheeks. Sobs made her choke and turned her from the woman who had escaped an attack to a child weeping for her mother. 

What in the name of all things good and holy had just happened?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Specks of light whirled past the windshield, a mere blur to the girl’s eyes. She had been sitting in the pilot’s seat for a few hours, just staring at the empty black spaces in between the pinpricks of light that her shuttle seemed to be no closer to. Oh, she was getting closer to the mass relay; the blinking light on the radar told her that, but it would be at least two mass relay jumps before she would be at the Citadel. 

The Citadel…how long had it been since she set foot in the heart of the civilized galaxy? Far too long, but to be fair, she was an unwelcome guest, like a vorcha in a masquerade ball. This was going to be one heck of a welcome she would walk into. 

Ayla sighed, stretching her curled up body. 

Every bone creaked and cracked.

She got up, wincing at the extreme tenderness in the soles of her feet. The skin held delicate tatters and shreds, bloodied to the point she almost could not tell the skin was even blue. Ayla bit her lip, trying not to cry. It would do her no good right now, and she needed to figure out how to fix this mess. She hobbled around the shuttle, glancing at some of the compartments. Surely they would have what she needed.

There. A first aid kit, sitting to the left of the door. She sighed, grabbing the tin box and plopping down on the floor. Everything inside looked fairly straightforward, though she had never actually used anything like this before. To be truthful, she hadn’t really injured herself badly enough to have need of such things. A few small bruises, yes; cuts from occasional crafting or cooking incidents, yes, but those were all treated with warm water and soap, and an occasional trip to the colony’s doctor, who would apply medi-gel and send you on your way. 

Medi-gel! 

There was some of that in the kit, but it looked far different from the small packages that the doctor had used. A small tub was listed as a topical salve, one was a syringe marked for broken bones, and yet another bottle contained pills that were noted for internal injuries. Well, she assumed that the salve was her best bet, and she plucked it from the kit, along with some bandages to wrap her feet with and a cleaning cloth to get the blood off her skin. 

With a furrowed brow, she set about cleaning the clotted blood from her feet, whimpering at the biting sting of the alcohol in the cleansing cloth. No matter how much she took off, no matter how much she tried to ignore the pain, it lingered in her soft skin. Why did she have to be such a baby about this? When she had finally defeated the task of getting on foot cleared of the murky violet stain, she took a few deep breaths. This was no easy chore. Besides, she still had her other foot to work on, and that was going to be daunting now that she knew just how much it was going to hurt. 

Ayla grit her teeth and got to the other foot. She tried to not cry out, but this hurt just as much, if not more, than the other foot had. Goddess! Her thoughts were stained with the memories of her fallen friends, like the rag was now stained with her own blood. Would she ever see any of them again? She had the sinking feeling in her stomach that she would not. But, she couldn’t think about that right now – she had other things to worry about. The tin of medi-gel smelled a bit like peppermint, which was comforting. With a bit of trepidation, she dipped her fingers into the salve, then began to spread it over her feet. Quite surprisingly, it was cool and soothing, rather than burning, like the cloth had been. 

How much were you supposed to apply? The tin didn’t say.

Oh well.

Apply til you can’t apply any more…so…all over and all over again, and probably a bit more. Make it a thick coat. Something like icing? Or sea foam. Definitely sea foam.

She wiped the goop off her fingers with her shredded dress, another thing she would have to remedy at some point. Now for those bandages. They looked like overgrown marshmallows. Ayla giggled, wiggling her toes and trying to keep her feet from touching the floor. She squeezed the little fluffy marshmallows and wheezed out a giggle again. 

Wait. What was she supposed to be doing again? And why did her feet feel slimy? 

Oh, right. Bandages.

She unraveled them, steeled her face, and wrapped her feet up as best she could, losing her composure several times, but managing to accomplish the task. Pale blue toes stuck out from white wrappings, and that was where she could hold on to her sanity no longer. Ayla wriggled them, then spilled over, crying from her laughter, hiccups making her sides ache. 

 

***

 

It was some time before she came to from the drug haze. Ayla was laying on her back, eyes aching from staring at the light for too long. She grimaced, dragging her arm across her face. A groan came from her lips. 

“By the ever loving Goddess’s knickers…” Ayla cursed. “Never again. I really need to learn how to use this stuff.”

She rolled over, a wave of nausea crawling through her belly. How long had it been since she’d eaten anything? Better question: how long had she been in space? Where was she? The girl got up, the pain in her feet much relieved. At least she could walk normally now. The lack of blinking on the screen indicated that they had gone through the first relay, but as she looked at the maps and radar, it appeared that they had gotten off the course she had set. She would have to correct that before she could do anything else.

With a sigh, she plopped back down, flipping through the map that was programmed into the shuttle’s computer. It helped her figure out where she was (thank goodness for the radar letting her know her current position), and she was able to punch in the numbers to adjust her trajectory. Now she could get back to her next task – finding something to eat and something else to wear, hopefully. 

Ayla shuffled through a few more of the storage units in the shuttle, finding several empty, one with a small stash of food, and another with a set of uniforms. Apparently this had been one of the shuttles that was for the guards. The suit looked to be a bit too big for her, like it was meant for someone just a bit taller, but the boots should fit. She’d figure that out after her snack. Speaking of snack, Ayla eyed the food she’d found in the unit with a wary, but hungry look. A container of some sort of instant meal, and a pouch of water. It would have to be enough to last her for the next leg of her journey, which looked like it would take another few hours. 

She wolfed it all down like a varren, not even sure of what she was eating. By this point, she didn’t really care. The water she would try to portion out, small sips here and there throughout the trip. This wonderful pouch kept it nice and cool each time you crinkled it, making for a lovely treat every time you wanted a sip. 

Now, time for a fashion that was going to make her look like she was melting.

The shreds of lavender fabric crumpled in a pile on the cold metal floor, and Ayla stared at the uniform, still unsure if she could handle this look. She slipped into the new suit, tightening it up as best she could, cinching in the waist. It at least was better than a dress that left little to the imagination. The boots were harder to put on, but with socks and her bandages, she was able to manage and get them on with minimal discomfort.

For now, she was set for arrival at the Citadel. 

Wait – she still hadn’t even told her aunt to expect her. Ayla snapped forward in her seat, scanning the control panel for a way to send a message. Ah, there. With how far out she was, and just how small this craft was, she couldn’t establish a good communications link. She’d have to send off the message via the comm buoys and hope her aunt got it. She might be lucky enough to get one back before she got there, but who knows? If the Consort was very busy, she might receive nothing at all, which was the most likely.

Ayla punched the button, carefully rattling off the message she wanted sent off, then released the button, sending with it a small prayer. Hopefully she would have no trouble getting into the Citadel now. 

She curled up in the chair, closing her eyes. Sleep came in fitful bursts. Dreams fluttered about her mind like the tatters of her dress, coated with the blood of her asari friends and neighbors. Screams filled the darkened corners of the shuttle. No matter where she would run, Ayla could not escape the corpses that were scattered about her. It was like running wildly through a mine field. 

She started awake, gasping for breath. Tiny droplets of sweat rolled down her face. 

Would she ever escape that nightmare?

 

***

 

The beeping from the console made her jump. Ayla had drifted off again, and dozed all the way into the space close to the Citadel. She cursed, tapping the button to communicate back with the tower, that was yammering away about something or other with a ship name and number.

What the hell was the ship’s number? She could definitely make up a name for it…Sinking Stone seemed right. Bad luck, but right. 

“Um…Hold on! I don’t even know what the name of the shuttle is.” She stammered into the comm, trying to not sound as nervous as she felt. Surely, they would refuse her docking privileges for this. 

Why hadn’t she taken notice of the name earlier? It was printed on the side of the damn ship! Shuttle! Whatever!

Ayla fumbled through the ship’s computer manual, trying to find where it might be located, finally stumbling upon the numbers and letters that looked like they should be right. She rattled them off, her voice shaky. For a moment, the silence on the other end of the comm was disconcerting, but then the voice answered back, telling her which dock she could pull into, and she breathed a sigh of relief. A polite thank you, and about an hour later she was finally coming in to dock at the Citadel. 

She stuffed her dress into one of the pockets in her suit, grabbed the last bits of food, and stumbled out of the shuttle. What she didn’t expect was what lay before her in the docks: the docks had always been busy, but what lay before her now was a mass of people, all shuffling for places, either in lines or to rest somewhere in the docking bay. 

As she gaped at all the people, she was jostled by a turian, his mandibles flaring gruffly. She couldn’t understand what he was saying, and she realized she didn’t have any way to understand anyone in the docks. Back on the moon, everyone had been asari, so there was no need for any translators. Here though, that was another story. 

Everything felt like it was closing in on her.

Her throat was tighter, and she tried desperately to not cry. 

This was like having to run from the creatures again. She struck out at the bodies around her, but the feeble attempt didn’t even make her biotics surge. The small moment of panic stopped, and she took a moment to try and force herself into composure. The crowds thinned just long enough for her to meander into the closest processing line. 

Ayla was stuck in that line for hours, her feet beginning to burn. The medi-gel had worn off hours ago, and not she was hungry. Thank goodness for the extra food she had in her pockets. As she pried one of the small packets open, a little child caught her eye. The human boy was just a toddler, barely old enough to be walking. He clung to his mother’s skirt, large brown eyes staring at her in a mixture of curiosity and fear. The spattering of freckles across his tiny button nose made Ayla smile, and she knelt down, offering him a piece of the dessert pastry in the food packet she had. The child’s mother smiled thankfully at her. He was a much more cautious child than she expected, and he took the proffered food item with a small, shaky grasp.

She ruffled his hair, then stood and tried to not think about what all was going on. Where did all these people come from? Were they attacked like her home had been? An asari was standing just two people ahead, and she leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder. Thank the Goddess for another person she could communicate with!!

“Hello, ma’am…” She said. “What is going on? Why are the docks so crowded?” She waved her arm toward all the people that were thronging around them.

The other asari gave her a puzzled look. “Have you been living under a rock? The galaxy is being attacked by these mechs that are hundreds of stories high. People are being booted off their home planets; there are billions of people dying. It’s total chaos. This is the only safe port in the storm, it seems.” 

“Oh…thank you…” Ayla nodded and settled back in her place in line. She stared down at her hands as she twisted her fingers together. What was going on with life as they all knew it? Why did people have to endure such nightmares? She was left to ponder and mull over her own thoughts for the next few hours as the line kept inching forward. 

She finally snapped to when the line ended abruptly, putting her at the desk for sign in. She looked at the human that was processing the refugees, confused as to what she was saying. 

“I…I can’t understand you…” Ayla motioned gently. Great, now she felt like crying again. 

The woman stared at her for a moment, then quickly started punching in something on her omni tool. A small screen popped up and a language filter began to screen the words that she was speaking. 

“Ok. Sorry about the confusion. I assumed that you had a translator or an omni tool.” The woman apologized. “Name?”

“Ayla T’hirah.” She was a bit concerned, as she saw some people were being put through a bio scanner, and that would reveal a bit too much about her that she didn’t want revealed. If they found out that she was a DNA carrier, she would be kicked off immediately, no questions asked. 

The woman glanced through the files, searching for what seemed an eternity, but was only a few minutes. “Hmm…how strange. It shoes that you have a special entry from the Consort and the Councilor. You run in some pretty influential circles, it seems.” She hit a few more buttons. “Yes, wave right on through, just let you go. In fact, there are some armed guards here for you. There are waiting right over there.” She waved them over, hitting a few more buttons to signal them through their omni tools as well. 

Ayla was more than a bit surprised at this, feeling like she was about to be hauled off to prison for crimes she didn’t commit. The team of asari commandos that had been lounging off in a corner hauled themselves up and meandered over to the line, giving Ayla a once over. One of them made a disgusted sound, but said nothing. The leader nodded at Ayla and motioned for her to follow them. 

She thanked the woman at the desk, then after the commandos, who enveloped her in a wall of muscle and weapons, guarding her against getting away, she assumed. It didn’t help with the stares and the whispers, though. Ayla glanced back one more time, waving her fingers goodbye at the little toddler one last time. She hoped that he managed to find a good home here. 

Where were they going?

The Citadel had changed some since she had been here last, but it still looked like a familiar home. The filtered air was so fresh and clean, something that she never tired of. Even the fake sky stirred a nostalgic note in her heart. When she had been little, she used to lay out in the grass on her aunt’s apartment patio and watch the computer generated clouds move in the technologic sky. It wasn’t authentic, but it did make for some fun afternoons. 

The company was quiet, leading her through the streets and corridors. She knew they weren’t going far. There was no need for a car or transport, so it was nice to get to just take in the scenery, even if it was under guard. But, she didn’t get to look and enjoy it for long. One quick, awkward, very cramped elevator ride later, they were standing in front of their destination.

The door to her aunt’s apartment. The most influential, non-political person here, and Ayla was waiting on her doorstep. 

Ayla took a deep breath, walked past her guards, and pressed the button to announce her arrival, for good or for ill.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not having this up sooner - my brother was suddenly put in the hospital, and life got very serious very quickly. It was tough to get things back into order after that, so writing was definitely one thing to get put on the back burner. Anyway, my latest chapter, up for grabs! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Three

Most Citadel apartments were small and cramped places. Not this one. The Consort had spared no expense to get a grand dwelling, filled with rooms for both guests and various means of living. Library, a fancy dining room, kitchen filled with all sorts of implements and foods, and a spacious garden. 

So many memories lived in the nooks and crannies of this house. 

Ayla’s childhood years ran circles through the apartment, growing up in the hallways and bedrooms, darkened only by the death of her mother. The years slipped by, each becoming happier than the last. Sha’ira, the Consort, tried to make everything enjoyable and a more comforting home. It had become Ayla’s haven. Even now, the familiarity made for contentment in her heart that she could only smile at.

The guards left her at the door, an asari maid letting her through the flawlessly cleaned glass door into the garden. How many days had she spent on the soft grass, doodling on pieces of paper, weaving strands of grass together into little bands, and dancing barefoot through the flowers? Ayla let a happy sigh escape her lips as she leaned against the railing. There were plenty of other apartments around, but they were also filled with brilliant, blossoming plants, making it feel as though she were in a tiered jungle paradise. 

A soft sound behind her made Ayla turn around. “Well now…it’s been a while since I’ve seen such a pretty little lily in my garden.” The lithe, but matronly form of Sha’ira stood at the door, hands clasped gently before her. 

In a rush, Ayla flew into her aunt’s arms, letting herself become cocooned in the embrace. A smile that rivaled the breaking dawn spread across Sha’ira’s lips. 

“Oh Auntie…” Ayla started. Her words barely made it out before she began to let tears slip down her cheeks. The last two days came rushing back through her mind, sending her thoughts reeling and spinning, like a toy boat down rapids in a stream. 

Sha’ira did little more than hold her niece close, whispering soothing sounds and running her fingers along the length of her crests. How in the world would she be able to tell her of all the monstrosities that she had seen? What do you say to describe death and destruction on such a level? The tears wracked Ayla’s body for a few minutes, and she let them have their way with her. She needed to let it all out. 

After she finally succumbed to a wheezing case of dribbling sniffles, Ayla took the tissues her aunt offered her. 

Take a deep breath. Now another.

Calm down and just think.

“Ayla…I couldn’t make out much of what you said in your message to me, but from what I could tell, something…happened.” Sha’ira began. To say that concern was on her face would be an understatement. “Can you tell me, exactly, why I had to get the Councilor to get you approved to dock here? It was quite the mess to have handled, my dear.” She motioned for them to sit down at a table nearby. 

“I’m sorry. What happened was something right out of a nightmare. I’m still not even fully sure of it all.” Ayla massaged the bridge of her nose. “I was just staring at the stars, and then – “ 

Her words were cut short by the soft clearing of a throat. 

“Mistress? There is someone here for you.” The maid looked nervous, as if she did not even wish to speak of who had come to the door. 

“Now is not the time for guests.” Sha’ira waved her hand to dismiss both the maid and the visitor, whoever it might be. 

“It’s…someone from the Councilor’s office. They said it was urgent, regarding your niece.” The maid dropped her eyes. 

Sha’ira’s eye narrowed dangerously. 

Whatever would the Councilor want at this very moment, Ayla wondered? 

After a long pause, Sha’ira stood. The ease and grace in the simple movement belied the power behind every motion. Ayla knew that she held power, not just in her position as Consort, but in her biotic strength, in her way to command attention just with the way she moved through the crowds, and to garner whatever kind of attention she wanted with a single glance. It was, with this magical ability to manipulate her expressions that Sha’ira now looked at her maid.

“Tell them that we will be there shortly, and that we will arrive, when we arrive. No more, no less.” Her tone was more than firm, setting the boundary that would not be denied. 

Ayla glanced at her aunt, then back at her hands. Would she be next to receive such a tone? Hopefully not. She remembered what it was like to fall under that disparaging look. Nope, definitely did not want to be subjected to that again. 

The Consort turned around, glancing at her weather-worn niece with a kinder expression. “Now, just looking at you, we can’t let you go to the Councilor’s chambers looking like that, now can we?” She reached for Ayla’s hands. “Come. We’ll get you a warm bath and some fresh, clean clothes first. At least get you looking like a normal asari again!”

 

~~~

 

A few hours and some high-end, lather-rich soap later, and Ayla found herself standing in the far-too formal chambers of the asari Councilor. It made her nervous to be in such a room, where there was minimal plant life, and an almost clinical decorative outlook on the space. But, to each their own, she supposed. 

“Ah, do come in.” The asari at the desk stood. Ayla shivered. Councilor Tevos’ voice always made her feel as though she were examining you, searching for weaknesses, and upon finding them, preparing to pounce. 

Sha’ira managed to make the walk across the room look like an effortless glide, a feat that Ayla could not. Her steps felt like she was clumsy, stumbling once more over the collapsed buildings back at the monastery compound. The very thought made her stomach turn. With nervousness plucking at the corners of her mind, she twisted her fingers together, fingers cracking and popping under the strain. 

Great. What a way to make a first impression…sound like you are trying to break bones. 

Two seats were offered to them, directly across the imposing desk from Councilor Tevos. A swift, almost coldly polite gesture indicated for them to sit, and Tevos did the same. For a long moment, she tapped the ends of her fingertips together, looking at Ayla. What thoughts were running through the Councilor’s head, Ayla could not tell. 

An uncomfortable silence quivered on the air between them. 

“Well now,” Tevos began. “What are you doing back here on the Citadel? You know that you and your kind aren’t welcome here.” The sneer on her face and disgust in her voice wasn’t even masked. Ayla flinched; she still hadn’t gotten used to the abhorrence from her fellow asari for what she was. In all honesty, she wasn’t that different, it was just their perception of her, and it wasn’t fair, but that internal debate she’d already had previously would have to wait for a another time. 

“There was an…attack.” Ayla began, taking a steadying breath. She hadn’t even had a chance to tell her aunt about this. All she’d managed to do was get ready and leave for the Council Tower. The bandages on her feet had been changed, and those had been noticed by her aunt, but she hadn’t been pressed about it. “It was like nothing I’d ever imagined. Nothing in the history books ever described anything like this.”

Tevos furrowed her brightly marked brow. “What do you mean?”

Ayla bit her lip, trying to not see the blood and disemboweled friends, but instead, look beyond and see the actual fighting. “There were these…creatures. They were part being, part machine. And the ships they came in on were massive. The legs were like this,” She gestured with her fingers on the desk, walking three of them along like spindly insect legs. “It was bigger than anything I have ever seen. But this wasn’t like an attack where they come in and destroy everything. The creatures that were on the ground only wanted the asari that were Ardat-Yakshi or carriers. Those they would drag or carry off. The guards were just…killed. It was awful.” Tears bubbled up and dribbled down her cheeks. She wiped at them and tried to compose herself. “I don’t know if anyone else escaped. The entire monastery was destroyed: the buildings were gone, bodies were everywhere, I don’t think anything was left standing. I waited at the shuttle, but some of the creatures came down toward the docks, and I had to leave; I just couldn’t wait any longer. For that, I will never forgive myself.” 

All those asari. How many lives could have been saved? How many of them were hiding, how many were trying to get away, and were left to die in the monastery? She would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

For a long time, Tevos sat, strumming her fingers together. Sha’ira had, for a fraction of a second, looked shocked, but then returned herself to a more composed state. This news was obviously something that neither had expected to hear. 

Ayla sat, trying to stop her tears. She had just tried to make some new friends, and tragedy had struck. What was trying to take them? And why wouldn’t the Councilor say anything? 

The silence had grown to an almost uncomfortable hum by the time Tevos spoke and shattered it. 

“Well…this doesn’t ultimately surprise me, but them going for Ardat-Yakshi does. It’s news that I wasn’t expecting, and can’t quite figure out what to do with.” Her voice wasn’t as harsh as it had been before. 

“What do you mean?” From the way she had worded it, Tevos had been aware of these creatures beforehand, and hadn’t even warned them about the possibility of an attack! Ayla’s heart burned. How dare she? “This has been going on and you knew? How could you not tell us?” She gripped the arms of the chair, knuckles paling against the strain. 

Sha’ira placed her hand over Ayla’s, sending a soft thrum of biotic energy through the girl’s arm. Ayla tried to calm down, but the sudden disbelief and rage she felt could not be quelled quite so easily. She slumped back in the chair. How could this oversight have even happened?

Tevos stared Ayla down, not even blinking at the outburst. When silence had once again taken over between them, she leaned forward over the desk. “Listen, and listen well. I will not tolerate that kind of lip from you, a no one from nowhere, no matter what familial ties you have. I did not become who I was by having to listen to such nonsense. Now, to answer your question: we did not know they were after the Ardat-Yakshi, or the carriers. Then, we did not know they were going to be attacking your moon, so don’t take this out on me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, the first sign of any weakness. “Look…there is much more going on than you realize. We tend to keep you out of touch in the monasteries, and with good reason. This is something that we should have told you about sooner, but we haven’t fully been in belief of it, though. It seems that this is honestly going to be a problem; there have been reports of…Reaper…attacks. The Reapers were creatures that wiped out much of the life in the universe, and it appears that they have come back. Earth has been attacked, but they are fighting back…several other planets have been attacked as well. We didn’t believe it at first.” She looked weary, but Ayla didn’t press her further.

It was a lot to take in. Other planets were being attacked like hers had been. This had happened before. How long would it be til these Reapers left? And how was everyone going to be able to survive?

“It’s being looked into right now, but I don’t particularly trust this Spectre. She is…brash. Everyone seems to think she might have the edge on this situation; however, I feel that she runs into all the problems that we face far too quickly. That is neither here nor there. We are still trying to hope against hope that this is just a war we can win instead of total annihilation.” Tevos slumped back in her seat, her fingers draped elegantly against her forehead and nose. This was the real asari behind the strength. This was the true vision of power behind the curtain: someone who knew when to let it go and look worn for the briefest of moments. 

Sha’ira reached out her hands across the desk to rub the hand that Tevos had left on the desk. The Councilor didn’t even flinch as the Consort gently massaged her hand. Instead, she managed the smallest of smiles, and straightened up again.

“Thank you. You do so much, for so many people.” Tevos turned back to Ayla. “Now…what to do with you…” 

Once again, Ayla felt entirely too uncomfortable in Tevos’ gaze. 

“You will have to leave here. We can’t have you staying on the Citadel; it’s against galactic law. You can go to Illium and stay there, for now. You’ll have to have a guard, however. We can’t trust you to be alone. Might as well let an Ardat-Yakshi run loose on the planet…” She removed her fingers from Sha’ira’s hand, pressing a well concealed button on a console on her desk. “Please send a message to CSEC. Tell Baily that I need to meet with him regarding a security officer for a personal guard.”

A voice cheerfully chirped back an affirmative. Tevos smirked. Results would be had, no matter the costs, it appeared to Ayla. Guards for her…it felt like she had just stepped from one world and into the next. So much for having freedom anymore. 

“Well then, it seems that we have had plenty of excitement for one day.” Sha’ira smiled. She seemed a bit too pleasant, at least for Ayla’s tastes. 

Can’t you just be sad and bitter about the lives lost? Can’t we just marvel over the death and destruction? Or are we going to play at dressing up and pretending that nothing has happened, here in our gilded Citadel?

“I think that it’s time I took Ayla home. After all, she has had quite the experience, and needs her rest.” Sha’ira’s voice was firm, her words exact. Tevos didn’t even bother to fight with the Consort, as it was a fight that even she would lose. Ayla knew her aunt held power, but for the first time, she began to wonder just how much she wielded. 

The pair got up, gave polite nods to the Councilor, then walked out of the chamber. 

 

~~~

 

“A guard?” The Consort had held her tongue for the entire trip home, but had burst into what, as best Ayla could call it, for her aunt, rage, as soon as her feet had touched familiar ground. “I understand what she is getting at, but you aren’t a dangerous criminal! You don’t need to be treated like a child with a babysitter.” Sha’ira rubbed her chin with her long, elegant fingers. 

“But she is right. I understand the why as well. At least I will be protected, though. It will keep me from being completely helpless out there, if something happens with another attack.” That was what she was afraid of. What if another attack happened? What would she do then, other than run away? At least now she would be able to have someone help defend her.

Sha’ira sighed, looking defeated. “Perhaps you are right.” She stroked her niece’s cheek. “I just wanted you to have a semblance of a normal life, child. It’s the least you deserve after what cruel hand life dealt you. That’s why I try to make sure you were given a good place to live, the very best clothes, food, everything. Anything you could always have, I wanted for you. And now, this?” She sighed. “It just doesn’t seem fair.” 

Ayla hugged her aunt, buying her face into the Consort’s shoulder. “I know. But this will be the best for me in the long run. I will be safer this way, and I know that Tevos will choose wisely.” 

I hope…


End file.
